Waiting Game
by Pistachio lover
Summary: When a nightmare plagued Michelangelo finds that his worse nightmare may in fact become a reality he must travel throughout diffrent dimensions, with the aid of Rennet, to help make sure that the horrible dream that he is stuck with doesn't become a reality! (2003 Tmnt)
1. Gone

**Shout out to _Mikki4mikey_! The amazing person that is helping to put this story together! Hope you all enjoy!**

"Grrr...Leo! He's done it again! MIKEY!" Leo sighed In desperation as Raphael stomped out of his room and into the make shift living room he was currently sitting in.

"Huh...what has he done this time Raph?"

"He stole my freakin pizza that I bought with my own money! He ate the whole thing!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "how do you know he did it?"

Raph glared at Leo and grabbed his wrist. "I'll show ya how I know!" Raph quickly guided Leo up to Mikeys room then snapped the door open, sure enough there Mikey lay passed out from too much food on his bed. A piece of half eaten pizza in one hand and an empty pizza box resting on his stomach. "See! This isn't the first time ethier! He's been worse these past few weeks about doin' stupid stuff like this! I'm teachin' him a lesson."

Leo held an arm in front of Raph, "no. I have a better idea, let's turn him in to Master Splinter, I have noticed his more mischievous mood as of late, if anyone can snap him out of it Master Splinter can."

Raph smirked and nodded his head, "good idea, alright I'll get Splinta' you watch this dweeb, I want him just like this when Splinta' comes to see what happened." Leo nodded then stood quietly until Raph came with Master Splinter following close behind.

"I see what you mean my son, I have also noticed Michaelangelos more active mood in pranking in these past few weeks. It is troubling, I shall speak with him and access his punishment."

Raph grinned as Splinter finished his sentence and nodded, "I can wake him up if ya want me to!"

Master Splinter smiled a bit and shook his head, that is alright my son, I shall talk to him in here. With that Raph and Leo both nodded then left quickly, a faint snicker from Raph as they disappeared into the kitchen.

Master Splinter shut Mikeys door and was about to switch the light on, when he heard a tiny whimper. He looked closer to find Mikeys face twisted in pain, tiny tears forming in his closed eyes.

"No, no! Get away from them! Stop!"

Splinter quickly switched the lights on, as soon as the action was done Mikey squirmed around and rubbed at his eyes. When he was fully awake he yelped and sat up quickly. "M-master Splinter!?" Mikey looked down in shame as he realized his master had just seen him have a nightmare, Splinter took notice in this and decided to let it go for now.

"My son, did you eat Raphael's pizza?"

Mikey blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Um...I might have, yea. But it wasn't my fault!"

Master Splinter raised his eyebrows, "oh? Explain."

"Well ya see Master Splinter, if he really wanted to keep his own pizza he would have labeled it or hid it! Instead he just had it opened on his dresser!"

Master Splinter frowned a bit, "Michelangelo usually if someone keeps something in their own room it is in fact theirs."

Mikey wouldn't look Splinter in the eyes as he silently agreed. After the long pause of silence Master Splinter decided it was time to bring it up, "my son, were you having a nightmare earlier?"

Mikey froze at the question and quickly tried to change the subject. "No! I just panicked when the lights came on! I always kinda freak when I get woke up like that. It's just a wierd habit I guess."

Master Splinter shook his head, "I'm afraid that lie won't work my son. I saw you have this reaction long before I switched the lights on, Michelangelo...are you having nightmares like this alot? Please answer truthfully, my son."

Mikey sighed, he hated worrying any of his family members like this but he knew Master Splinter could see right through his lies so, taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Yes actually, I have."

Master Splinters eyes saddened, he used to be able to figure out when Mikey was having nightmares or not but now the turtle had gotten so good at hiding it Splinter just had to force him to tell. "Would you say these nightmares would explain your behavior as of late?"

Mikey slowly nodded, "I figured I couldn't stress out too much about the dreams or else I would just sike myself out so I guess I have gone a little over board trying to forget. I'll apologize to the guys." Mikey slowly got up and bowed to Splinter then made his way quickly to the door, a cane stopped him short as it snapped down on his hand. "Ow! S-sensei!"

"Sit."

Mikey asked no questions as he sat back on his bed, Master Splinter sat beside him and took a breath. "My son explain these nightmares you have been experiencing."

Mikey sighed, "they're really not that bad Sensei...they just keep repeating the same thing. I will be walking in this almost blank world and all of the sudden I'll see Leo, Raph and Donnie but when I run to get closer they are being...killed by the shredder and some other evil being! I know it's crazy...but it looks like Draco, Sensei..."

Master Splinter frowned, "and this has been going on for a week or so?"

Mikey nodded, that's when Splinter saw Mikeys mask fall. His eyes were fogged by lack of sleep losing there child like shine, his entire being was lacking in the normal energetic strength he portrayed. Splinter felt his heart break at the sight, "Michelangelo, I want you and your brothers to go for a run in an hour to patrol, I feel you all need the fresh air. Until then I want you to sleep for this hour and try to clear your mind before you sleep, alright my son?"

Mikey nodded sleepily, "yes sensei...thank you."

Master Splinter nodded but stopped short at the door, "your punishment is post poned until we get this straightened out and you are back in your normal state."

Mikey nodded, and with that Splinter was gone. Almost as soon as he left, Mikey twisted back into his covers and tried to focus on getting rid of any negative thoughts coming to him, as soon as he was about to fall asleep a bright glow came from his ceiling, he jumped up immediately and suddenly was grabbed up into the portal, a small note falling out of it before it disappeared.

Mikey opened his eyes wide as he came to, a teen girl dressed in a strange clock outfit stared back at him slightly worried.

"Like, are you ok?"

Mikeys eyes widened, "Rennet?!"

_**Meanwhile**_...

"My sons I have called this meeting in regards of Michaelangelos behavior. I'm aware he has been a bit more reckless and arrogant this past week or so, I have since found the reason." Master Splinter chuckled as the three older brothers seemed to lean forward at his words. "His nightmares seem to be reoccurring once more I'm afraid."

He saw the three brothers deflate with anticipation. "Ugh. He prolly just watched too many scary movies again Masta' Splinta' you know how he gets."

Master Splinter snapped, "Raphael! He has been going through this same nightmare for almost a week and a half now! I want you three to take him top side and run as far as needed until his spirits are back up."

Don's eyes widened at this, "has...he gotten that bad Sensei?"

Master Splinter nodded, "I feel so Donatello, he has exhausted himself to the point of losing all his energy and sleep. His physical being is very weak and frail, please do watch over him as you run. He will need supervision as he is not up to his normal health. I know it seems foolish to send him on a run especially in that state but if he uses up all energy and clears his mind then I feel he will get much needed sleep. But beware of the foot and the purple dragons, understood?"

The three turtles nodded, Raph looking a bit disappointed as they got up and were about to leave, "oh, and do not worry Raphael, Michelangelo is not off the hook with his punishment for the chaos he has caused."

Raph grinned and nodded with more energy this time, "gatcha Sensei."

Master Splinter closed his eyes and immersed himself in peace, it was cut short when Leo, Don, and Raph barged into his room. "My sons? What is wrong?"

Splinter saw the looks of shock on each of the older turtles faces. "M-master Splinter we found this on his floor."

Master Splinter took the small slip of paper Leo handed him it read: 'Dear Hamato family, Rennett here! So I had to borrow your brother Michelangelo for a while, I promise he will totally return in a few days for a break, I'm sure he will explain everything when he gets back! Sorry for this sudden change but I promise he's safe with me!'

As Splinter read through the letter he paled more and more, the three older brothers doing the same. Splinter sighed and folded the letter up in defeat, "I'm afraid it's a waiting game now, my sons."


	2. Renets Visit

Raph grinded his teeth together as he heard Master Splinter basically giving up. "Whataya mean sensei?! We can't just sit around here and wait for Mikey to just show up again! What if this is a trap?"

Splinter shook his head, "this letter seems very authentic to me." He chuckled at the small hearts that took the place of dots above all of Renets I's.

Raph rolled his eyes and left the room in a huff. "I'll...try to talk some sense into him sensei." Leo shook his head as he stalked after Raph, Don rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um...sensei if he didn't already knock it off I do have a tracker on the inside of Mikeys mask! It should at least give us a trace of what dimension he could possibly be in."

Master Splinter smiled and nodded knowing Dons technical abilities could set some ease on everyone. As Don left Splinters shoulders sagged and slowly he put a furred hand to his face in worry. "My son...please be safe."

**Meanwhile...**

"R-renet?! Where are we? Or more importantly...why am I here?!"

Renet sighed, "Relax, we are in my dimension. Well here's the situation I'm in, Lord Simultaneous has been on my case to like see what's been going on with the random time riffs that have been occurring, right? Well the more I looked into the whole situation the more I noticed a pattern! In other dimensions they're are other versions of people and things, it's just how things work in space! Well just like people there are actually ninja turtles like you and your family too!"

Mikey blinked, "wait...what? What do you mean?"

Renet rolled her eyes, "let me just show you." Without another word she brought her own time scepter up and swung it mumbling some words Mikey didn't quite catch.

Sure enough within seconds the two were standing in the middle of a strange New York looking city. The only difference was that this New York was brighter then what Mikey knew his city to be. His eyes widened as he saw 4 slightly chubby little turtles walking down a side walk in broad daylight.

"What the heck are they-"

"duck down! It's about to happen!"

"Huh? Wha-"

Renet put a hand over Mikeys mouth and made him plop down beside her to peer over the rooftop and to the situation unfolding below. Sure enough a few moments later a vortex appeared right in front of the four smaller turtles as they joked and laughed, they quickly stopped short and stared wide eyed at what came out of it.

Mikey couldn't take it, "NO!"

Renet hid low as he jumped over the rooftop and to the ground below, Shredder and Draco quickly found themselves being surprise kicked back into their own portal which quickly closed as they fell back in, Renet looked over the rooftop carefully and sighed as she saw Mikey comforting the crying young turtles.

"M-Mikey! Come on! It's ok now! We have to go-no..." Renet looked in horror as Mikey was kicked into a brick building hard as Shredder and Draco ran through their portal once more.

"Wretched turtle, I will kill you!" Shredder quickly whipped his bladed gauntlet towards Mikeys arm, sadly It met its mark, Mikey let out a pained cry as the blades dug deep into his skin.

As he fell and his vision blurred he faintly saw the four turtles quickly being thrown through the portal with Shredder walking in shortly after. Before he followed Draco picked Mikey up sharply and smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"Thought I was gone didn't you? Tell your useless siblings that I'm back with help from your friend the Shredder. Oh and-" Draco quickly punched Mikey as hard as he possibly could in his chest, the result was disastrous, Mikey flew back into the brick building instantly cracking the surrounding bricks.

Mikey fell hard to the ground, Draco laughed, "next time I catch you in a different dimension I will be sure to cause much more pain then that." Then with a evil unforgiving laugh Draco was gone through the portal.

Soon after Renet jumped from the fire escape she climbed down and ran over to Mikey, she quickly shoo'd the group of turtle a away telling them to run home. "Michelangelo?! I'm sorry...I couldn't be seen or else our adventure would have been over way before it started. Oh no...hold on...I'll put a slight serum on you, my master gave me this..."

Renet pulled out a small glass bottle of strange liquid and sprayed some on all of the bleeding wounds Mikey had, and the places he was hit.

"There...now..."

Renet quickly raised the time scepter once more and off they were. As soon as Mikey realized where they were he made the outburst he longed to say earlier, "Renet! What was that?! Why the shell were Shredder and Draco there?! And...why am I not in unbearable pain?"

Renet rolled her eyes, "if I knew that then you probably wouldn't be here yet! Truth is...I need your help Michelangelo. I need to figure out why the two of them are doing this. And I put a time spell serum sort of thing on you, trust me the pain will be there in a few minutes. Be ready for it too...the more minutes the serum is in effect the more times the pain will be magnified."

Mikey shuddered pain was surprisingly something that he wasn't quite worried about yet, "Draco...is alive?"

Renet set a hand on Mikeys shoulder, "the two of them have been taking the four of every single dimensional ninja turtle they have come across so far. As to why, I'm clueless! It's my assignment to stop this and if I like pass and stuff I totally get promoted as a higher up by Lord Simultaneous! He gave this assignment to me because of my relations with you all."

Mikey sat in shock. "But... why just me and not my brothers?"

Renet sighed, "you are easier to take through the different dimensions, your personality and overall persona makes the time riffs easier to accept to you rather then your brothers. I'm really not a good enough time sorceress to drag all of you correctly yet."

Mikey looked confused as ever now, Renet rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. "Because I need your energetic abilities."

Mikey nodded clearly satisfied with the short answer. "Will do...what now though?"

Renet sighed, "I think for now I should send you back a while so you can heal from that stunt you pulled, but be ready to come back soon. We need to start as soon as possible. Got it?"

Mikey nodded, "got it. What do I say to the guys? Once I even mention Shredder or Draco they will be dead set on coming along."

Renet shrugged, "tell them they can come along for the final battle! We will need them then. For now it will just be you and me trying to save what rest of ninja turtles are left and try to figure this mess out along the way."

Mikey nodded and cringed, "when does this time serum expire?"

Renet gave a look of concern, "soon, I'll get you back pronto, I'll be back in about three days. Is that ok?"

Mikey gave a slight thumbs up, "That's plenty of time! I got dis."

Renet smiled, "I totally owe you after this Michelangelo! Thanks again! See ya! Oh! And prepare yourself...the serum has been in effect for five minutes...I'm really sorry about you getting hurt."

Mikey waved as Renet sent him off to his dimension. "No hard feelings! It was my fault anyways! See ya!"

As soon as he popped into his room he clutched his chest and gasped, he fell against his wall and panted harder and harder. Finally he let out a pained cry and tried to walk towards his open door, no such luck. He fell to the floor with a dull thud and cried out as he landed on his chest. His arm bled heavily upon his floor but he couldn't even focus straight.

'Oh shell...five times worse pain then what I should be feeling! Shell!'

Mikey felt so much pain that the adrenaline that was supporting this pain made the blood from his wound flow alot more freely then it should have been. Mikey was almost seizing he was in so much pain. In the final breath he could find he quickly shouted, "H-Help!"

**Meanwhile...**

Leo sighed as he, Raph and Don finally sat down on the couch. It had already been a long night. He had finally calmed Raph down with the aid of Don who showed them the super accurate technology he could use to track Mikey down, sadly the tracker he had set had been knocked off Mikeys mask mysteriously. But thankfully it somehow calmed Raph down a bit to know that they had technology to track Mikey down the next time he showed up.

For the past hour they had been anxiously watching a random movie they had found while channel surfing, they were only half watching it. Thankfully they had the volume down too because at that moment they heard the faint cry of help from Mikey.

Instantly the three turtles were on their feet and running to Mikeys room. "Mikey?!"

Raph was the first one through the door and as soon as he saw the sight, his heart was broke. "D-Don!"

Don came in right after with Leo and froze at the sight. "Shell..." Don got down on his knees and helped Mikey to carefully turn over so that he was on his shell rather then his back. Raph also got on his knees so Mikey could rest his head on his legs. Leo stood over the three but soon leveled with them all and started asking Don questions.

"What's wrong with him Don?! Why is he bleeding?"

"Hold on Leo...let me give him a quick look over.

...jeez...if I didn't know better I'd say these claw marks look like Shredders. But that doesn't explain as to why he's clutching his chest like that! Mikey...focus an open your eyes, your hyperventilating and you need to calm down!"

As Don said this he quickly noticed just how much Mikey had bled. "Leo...can you quickly get the first aid kit from my lab? I don't want to move him yet, not with him panicking like this."

Leo nodded then quickly returned a few seconds later, he got a wad of gauze out and pressed it hard against Mikeys arm where he got cut up, he held pressure there despite Mikeys slight cry.

Raph was freaked out to say the least, he knew the injuries had to hurt but surely not this much! He and Leo had their free hands on his arms as Mikey tried rolling around once more, his face was twisted in utter pain.

Don quickly reached into the oversized first aid kit and pulled out a needle which he then stuck Mikey in the arm with quickly. A little too quickly for Raphs liking, "what the shell was that Don?!" At that moment Mikey stopped and suddenly relaxed altogether.

Leo went back to putting pressure on Mikeys wound and Don got close to Mikeys face, he put both hands on Mikeys face making him focus. "Mikey. Take even breaths, please bro. I need you to calm down so you can tell me what happened."

Mikey followed Dons instructions best he could. "Got...cut in arm pretty bad...bet you already noticed that though..." Mikey let out a pain filled cough and gasped once more only to have Don console him again.

"That explains that but what about your chest? You were clutching it when we came in."

Mikey took a careful breath, "I was kicked in the chest really hard...it hurts to breath deep, sometimes I have spells where it hurts to even breath at all."

Don frowned, "I'll have to x-ray that as soon as this tranq wears off. Don't worry it's a very weak mix."

Mikey layed still for a long period of time just trying to stand the unbearable pain he was still in, he could feel the strange serum stuff that Renet had given him wearing off.

"So...I know ya got some pretty ugly injuries but...you looked like ya got stabbed one hundred times then shot about fifty!" Mikey looked up at Raph and smiled sheepishly. "Yea...that's a long story."

Raph hummed at that, "well...we got time right? Spill."

Mikey sighed, "Well...Renet is having some troubles...her master teacher guy gave her an assignment.." As Mikey rambled on about his whole experience the three older brothers listened intently, there expressions getting more and more solemn throughout the story. "And then she warned me once more that the pain would be five times worse here and...well here I am now. I think the serum is wearing off though...it only feels slightly unbearable now!"

Mikey flashed a stupid grin that seemed to make the three concerned turtles a little more at ease. Not by much though, they were all baffled that Draco had somehow made it out of their last little battle when he had stolen Mikey and was trying to use him for power. They were also confused as to why the weird duo were going through dimensions snatching turtles.

"Well...we will discuss this matter in a few minutes, can you stand?"

Mikey nodded, "I think so." As Mikey slowly sat up and started to rise he swayed forwards into Raph and Leo's arms. "Ugh...maybe not..." Leo and Raph helped him down to the lab and helped him to sit on the exam table, they left a while so Don could run an x-ray.

When they finally got to come back into the lab Don informed them that Mikey was very bruised in the whole chest cavity but thankfully because of his shells protection nothing was damaged or broken.

Leo sighed In relief, Raph was satisfied and relieved as well but now he wanted answers.

So as Don led them over to where Mikey lay, a heart monitor hooked to him just in case any breathing attacks happened and gauze around his upper arm and some wrapped tightly around his chest down to his rib cage so he wouldn't risk breathing too heavily.

"Alright Mike, I understand Renet needed help and that you just wanted to help those other dimensional turtles but...why did she not take us all?"

Mikey sighed, "that's harder to explain, she said something about my persona being able to pass through portals and dimensions easier? I dunno..."

Don thought on the statement, "that..actually makes sense...your lighter personality does carry on to your physical from to an extent. In that case it would help, not by alot but yea!"

Raph grumbled, "it still doesn't fly with me. I don't like this, you're done now right? She just wanted your assistance that once?"

Mikey rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Not quite...I'm actually leaving in three days. We will be trying to figure out what is going on and um...saving some other dimensional ninja turtles...nothing big!"

Raph, Don, and Leo all shook their heads in disagreement. Mikey was growing irritated. "Why not?!"

Raph sighed, "where do I start? Mikey you going alone to protect you AND Renet against Draco and Shredder is crazy! Your not going."

Leo sighed, "I have to agree, you're a strong ninja no do doubt but it's Draco and Shredder. It's too much risk."

Don all chimed in, "besides, your wounds will not be healed by then ethier! You just can't."

All of the sudden another voice joined in, "all this combined with the fact that I also do not permit the decision Michelangelo. I am sorry but you are going to be in no condition." Master Splinter said with sad eyes as he looked Mikey over to access the damage.

As the lab grew more and more silent, Mikey sighed, "your right, all of you...I can't risk all that." This statement put the family at ease a bit.

'Psh...yea feed them that lie Mikey, I'm not buying it.' Raph knew Mikey enough to know he would not give up that easily especially if it were about him helping a friend.

A few minutes after Don sighed, "I'm also sorry about your shell Mikey, I couldn't find the piece."

Mikey and even everyone else was thrown off, sure enough upon closer inspection a small chunk of Mikeys chest plate was missing near the top in the far right corner. "Well shell...guess it adds character!" Mikey beamed.

Everyone laughed and silently agreed, soon after the whole situation Mikey was sound asleep and snoozing heavily.

Raph volunteered to watch over Mikey just in case anything happened. Raph was still super suspicious of everything. "I dunno what ya think ya doin' lyin to us like that Mike, but I'm not buyin' that at all. I know your ganna go back regardless...please...if you do somehow get away with it...come back safe."


	3. Healed and Wounded

**I know it's really late! Sorry guys! I know it doesn't seem like it but I really try to post as soon as I can! Thanks to all loyal fanfic readers! Love you guys and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Mikeys been here for a total of three days, now I'm sitting here anxiously at 9 in the morning on the third day almost in tears as I see Mikey still has gauze around his arm and chest. That means he truly won't be one hundred percent when he leaves. 'I gatta help him out somehow...'

At that moment Raph decided to pack a bag, knowing it was the most he could do for Mikey in this situation for now. As he disappeared for a few seconds into the kitchen to gather food and make sandwiches he returned only five minutes later to hear what sounded like a flat lining heart monitor, "Mikey?!"

He dropped everything he was holding and ran into the lab, upon getting closer he saw an even worse sight, an empty hospital bed with a little letter folded up on top of the covers.

Raph balled his fists and picked up the small note. It read: 'Sorry for such late notice, I'll watch over him way better this time. He should return for a two day break in about three days. Don't worry, we will be fine. -Renet'

Raph cursed and slammed his fist against the nearest wall he could find, "LEO! DON!"

A few seconds later Leo and Don bolted into the lab worried sick, Raph simply handed them the note. They read it slowly trying to make sense of the cursive, "three days?! Sheesh...I don't like this...I did however have time to put the tracker in his mask though. So we can at least keep track of his location...I can't believe he still went!"

Raph huffed, "Of course he still went! That's why I have been keeping close to him so maybe I could go with him! Psh, it's not like it matters if we know where he is, we can't even get to the little twit to help!"

Leo put a hand to his face and shook his head, "jeez...I can't believe I trusted his word, he agreed way to quickly for comfort."

Raph sighed, "it's not your fault Leo I should have-"

"No my sons. None of this 'should have' talk, the thing to worry over now is if your brother comes home safely, we must be ready for anything and be alert. If you had not been here and aware the last time Michelangelo arrived he would have been in worse condition when someone finally did find him."

The three brothers contemplated this and nodded, "you're right sensei. I will get all supplies and get them in order for when he shows up."

Splinter nodded, "very well, I will go meditate and see if I can connect with his spirit."

Raph grumbled as soon as Master Splinter left, "I guess I'll go...train in the dojo."

Leo and Don gave a look to each other as soon as Raph left. "I'm...going to go stop him from destroying to dojo."

Don nodded, "I got the medical supplies, so it's all good."

Leo nodded and rolled his eyes as a crash was heard. "There goes the weapons rack..."

Meanwhile...

Mikey rubbed his head as he slowly got up coughing, "need to work on those landings Renet."

Renet sighed, "I know, I know. But hey, how are you holding up? Think you can still defend yourself?"

Mikey nodded, "definatly! This is nothin."

Renet gave him a suspicious look but decided to take his word for it, they needed to get to work, and fast! "Alright Mikey, but if you ever feel bad just tell me and we can take a break."

Mikey nodded, "wouldn't worry about it Renet all were doing is trying to warn the other turtles anyways right?"

Renet shook her head a bit, "not only that, we have to try to figure out what Shredder and Draco are doing too. Of the time you have been gone Lord Simultaneous and I have been speaking about the mission at hand. He said he was afraid that beings could be knocked out of existence if Shredder and Draco keep taking the different dimensional ninja turtles."

Mikey gulped, "well shell...we better get moving then!"

Renet nodded, "alright! Let's go!" As she swung her custom time scepter and shouted Mikey braced himself for any rough impact he would have to soon endure. As he opened his eyes though, he found himself standing safely on top of a rooftop that was oddly lacking in color. "Uhh...where are-"

"Shh! Look."

Mikey gasped as he saw 4 grimy rough turtles staring into an alley way just below them, a litter of gangsters strung out everywhere.

"Well, that was fun."

Mikey cringed at the sharp voice.

"Guess we better get back before Splinter throws a fit. I'm not doin' extra training again." One grumbled.

Mikey automatically took note on how each of their voices sounded exactly like Raphs, it scared the shell out of him! One was quite enough! He shivered, four Raphaels, how did they not kill each other?!

Mikey struggled not to jump into the alley as a familiar portal popped up. Sure enough Draco and Shredder stepped out, each looking strangely more powerful. "What the..."

Renet put a hand over Mikeys mouth and made sure she had a firm hold on the back of Mikeys shell so he wouldn't run into another fight , "just watch!"

The four gritty turtles took their stances as Draco stepped forward. "Hello turtles~"

The four didn't move until the apparent leader held his hand up, they attacked viciously against the two powerful beings managing to make them back up a little but to no avail soon they were all down.

Mikey felt chills go up his spine, even though he knew it would likely end up like this Shredder and Draco shouldn't have been able to take the four rage filled turtles on that easily. Something was definitely up.

As soon as they appeared they vanished with the turtles in tow. Mikey let out a huge breath and ungripped the edge of the building that he had been clinging to ever since the situation started.

His hands bled a bit which Renet took notice in, "I'm...sorry we couldn't help them, but it's too riskey right now. You saw how powerful they were! They took them out super quick!"

Mikey shook his head, "too quick. Somethings up." That's when the idea came to him, "wait! What if-"

THWIP!

"Renet!" Mikey watched horrified as Renet fell backwards and off the rooftop. Mikey barely caught her arm as he ran forward, "Renet?!" Suddenly a cold harsh laugh was heard, Draco.

"Thought you could spy?! I don't think so little turtle!"

Mikey grinned a little but quickly hid it, 'this surprisingly fits into my plan perfectly, gatta play it off right so he's not suspicious.'

"W-what did you do to Renet?!"

"Relax, it's just a numbing dart although once I shoot her with this..." Draco put a strange red bullet in a gun and snapped it shut. "The chemicals will counteract and kill her. Now. I suggest you give her up before I shoot her from here and she dies in your arms."

Mikey frowned, "how about a deal."

Draco laughed, "a deal you say? Like?"

"Like you having me instead of her. Your taking all the other ninja turtles anyways! Add one to your freaky little collection."

Draco smiled, "hmm...we do have unfinished business, this little deal would make it quite easier to ...finish what was started."

Renet, who was still fully coherent, tried to shake her head desperately. "M-Mikey..."

Mikey looked over in surprise, "hey...don't worry. I'll be ok."

Renet slipped a strange glowing rock in Mikeys secret pocket on his belt, "a-activate...this...when y-you need help."

Mikey nodded, "gatcha...stay safe."

Renet couldn't help but tear up, "stay...alive.."

Mikey gently sat her against the rooftops nearest fire escape, "you ready Draco?"

He turned to find the massive being towering over him. "Yes, but first let me assure your little friend what will happen if she comes to save you."

Without warning Draco slammed Mikey into the ground his head bouncing off the hard surface. After this he immediately kicked Mikey and then, as Mikey was trying to recover, he raised the turtle by his neck until Mikey stopped squirming. He then let the turtle fall to the ground, Renet was devastated, tears streamed down her face as she realized how much trouble Mikey was really in. "P-please...leave him..."

Draco smirked and smacked Renet hard across the face, "sorry, a deal is a deal after all. Don't worry...I'll take good care of him.~"

With that Draco kicked Mikey hard in the shell, so hard that Mikeys shell actually cracked and left several pieces making the last injury to his shell look tiny.

"N-no! STOP!" Draco punched Renet hard in the face and snickered. "Here, take this for his grave." Draco snapped a piece of Mikeys broken back shell and threw it in front of Renet, he then cut Mikeys belt and mask off as well leaving only his elbow and knee pads on him. Renet held her breath as the glowing transport rock fell from the belt and in front of her.

Draco saw the rock and snarled, "that's what I thought, get this through your head little girl. This turtle is mine now, tell his family, tell anyone! I don't care. Tell them I'm finishing him off for good now."

Draco laughed as he dragged the near unconscious turtle across the rooftop, he threw the transport rock he had been holding far off into the distance. Renet, who was now slumped over on her side over from the punch Draco had served to her earlier, looked up to see Mikey.

He had blood trickling down the left side of his mouth and bruising already forming around his neck, he grinned painfully and held a shaky thumbs up. Even from where she sat Renet could still hear Mikeys shallow breaths from the choking earlier.

Renet tried to reach out to him but her drugged state wouldn't allow her to do even the slightest major movement on her own. She stared forward completely numb as she heard the portal disappear taking Michelangelo with it. About half an hour later Renet gained mobility once again, she carefully picked up the mask and broken piece of shell. She wrapped the piece of shell with Mikeys mask and held it with the upmost care, she quickly took her time scepter out and mumbled where she wanted to go.

Meanwhile...

"Raph! Would you calm down! It's only been a half a day! Of course he's not coming back today!" Leo shouted.

Raph grumbled, "you dunno that!" He pushed the kitchen table aside for extra emphasis. "He could if he gets freakin injured again! Leo, he might be a good ninja but that doesn't permit him to just up and go on missions alone-"

"Raph...I know that! None of this is new to me. Please just-" Leo was cut off by a bright light coming from the ceiling.

"Ow!"

Upon landing Renet stood quickly, Raph, Leo and even Don, who had been in his lab on the other side of the lair, were there immediately. Upon not seeing Mikey their stomachs dropped.

Raph was the first to speak, already sounding half hysterical. "R-Renet. Where is Michelangelo?"

Renets eyes gleamed with tears as she handed him the mask covering his shell piece. "He...Draco has him now."

Raphs eyes widened as he held his baby brothers mask and broken off shell piece. "What?" The word chilled the spines of everyone in the room, one word held tons of emotion.

Renet tried to gather herself then spoke, "it was supposed to be a normal mission...w-we were at a safe distance but I guess when Shredder and Draco showed up they heard us or sensed us or something! We didn't even know they had until he hit me with a tranq."

As she finished her sentence each turtle noticed how much she was swaying and how hurt she really was. Don guided her over to the couch and let her sit as she finished her story.

"Then he made a stupid deal where Draco could take him to wherever they were going instead of me. I tried to give him something that would help us locate him but..."

Raph grew inpatient as Renet took a pause, staring blankly ahead. "But what?!"

"Draco...cut off his mask and belt which had the object that was going to help in it...right after he beat him in front of me. I couldn't move, just watch and pray that he would be ok. He...kicked him so hard...that's how you have part of his shell now! Draco said that..He was going to finish him off..." After she said that she broke down in sobs "I'm so sorry..." After her explanation things went downhill quickly. Immediately after she said sorry she collapsed, Don said it was from the remains of the tranq in her system and that she was in minor shock as well.

None of the older brothers blamed her for any of what was happening, they knew it was sadly bound to happen that Mikey would get hurt like this. Although, it never crossed their minds for some reason that Draco would actually want to kidnap him.

Raph ran a hand over his face, "well...now what?"

Leo sighed, "we tell Splinter. Then, we go get our little brother back!"


	4. Trapped

**Sorry for such a late update! Had some ****writers block but I am back with some fresh, and slightly sinister, ideas! Go angst! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>After telling Master Splinter of what happened the whole mutant family quietly set up a plan, it wasn't detailed due to the uncertainty of where they had to go and what exactly they were up against.<p>

"I must warn the three of you Shredder and Draco are at their ultimate best. As to how I never figured out, the only thing I know is that they have about ten different pairs of ninja turtles from different dimensions for now. They collect about five groups a day so who knows how many now!"

Dons eyes widened at this, "this almost sounds like what Shredder and the other dimensional shredder did last year [A/N: reference to turtles forever movie.] ...but surely he wouldn't try that whole plan again right? It clearly didn't work."

Leo shook his head, "no if the two of them are both gradually getting more powerful instead of all at once then that's not what their plan is this time. As to what is, is beyond me."

Raph grumbled, "I don't think we should be worrying about that! What we should be worried about is freakin' Mikey!"

Renet stood at that moment, "I think I agree with Raphael on this one. Who, like, knows what their doing to Michelangelo! Both Draco and Shredder are super evil, do you really want him with them for any longer then he has to be?"

"You're right. Renet can you manage to take us to another dimension that still has er...versions of us? We can attempt to sneak in the portal."

Renet nodded, "wait...isn't your master coming?"

The three turtles shook their heads, "we discussed the plan last night and the decision was that you would get us where we needed to go then report back here."

"What?! No Leo! That- how will you get back to this dimension?!"

Leo put a hand on Renets shoulder, "we're going have the dimension shards to help bail us out."

"H-how did you find so many? They're pretty rare..."

Don chimed in proudly, "I found some in the caverns of our lair."

Renet thought a bit and sighed sadly, "fine...but be sure to hide them well, Draco will probably suspect you will have them if I'm not there..."

Leo nodded, "thank you Renet."

As the brothers were about to turn to retrieve their usual mission weapons and trinkets they heard a small sob.

"Renet?"

Renet leaned against the concrete pillar she was standing beside and covered her face with both hands in attempt to hide what was already too late to conceal.

"Renet, what's wrong?"

She blushed in embarrassment as Leo, Don and Raph gathered around her in concern. It dawned on her that they probably weren't used to crying with them being the 'tough' warriors they were. She sighed inwardly knowing she might as well just come out and say it.

"You wouldn't have to be doing this if I had just watched over Mikey...I should have just done this all alone! I'm so sorry I-"

Suddenly Renet found herself in a big hug, Leo spoke with rare sympathy and care. "Renet what Mikey did was on him and I'm 100% sure he thought it through. He wasn't going to let Draco take you away. He couldn't have lived with himself if he had let that happened. We will get him back, we're all prepared to fight. It's not your fault, alright?"

Renet nodded shyly, "alright..."

"Now. Are we ready ta go?" Raph huffed.

Don took off towards his lab, "let me get my duffel!"

As soon as he ran back they were off. Upon landing each brother took careful looks around, suddenly they heard laughing coming from a rooftop.

"Alright let's hide!" Leo hissed.

Finding places behind trash cans and garbage piles they all looked up to find much younger looking ninja turtles hopping down a old fire escape in their alley. They wore tape around their fingers and feet and had elbow and knee pads. The shortest and most energetic one slipped and fell right onto the trash pile Raph had seeked refuge behind.

"Grr, Mikey! You better not have broken the T-phone I JUST gave you!"

The three hiding turtles and Renet held their breaths as three smaller turtles dropped next to the fallen orange banded turtle. It wasn't long before the familiar portal showed up right in front of the unsuspecting group. Leo looked over next to him in shock as Renet didn't move, "get outta here while you still can!" He whispered furiously.

Renet looked over at him in panic and nodded, "please be careful. Tell Mikey I'm sorry." With that the teenage girl mumbled more gibberish then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Leo, Raph and Don watched in painful silence as Draco and Shredder exited the portal already sealing the unfortunate fate of the four scared looking ninja turtles.

The fight was not even five minutes as Draco and Shredder practically punched and kicked the turtles into the eerie portal. As soon as Shredder and Draco entered the portal the three hidden turtles made a quick run towards the portal and jumped through as soon as it closed.

Upon landing each of them quickly found coverage behind a massive chrome pillar, as they looked around a bad feeling twisted through their very being.

Leo looked around the blank room, "where...are the other turtles-EGH"

Draco smiled as Leo struggled in his grip, "it's about time you joined us!" Leo grunted as he hit the hard concrete floor, his shell taking most of the impact for him. Don and Raph both tried to hold their own against Draco but soon Shredder showed up as well and ended the fight pretty quickly. The three grunted as they were thrown into a rather large honey comb shaped dungeon with clear siding.

"Where is our Mikey?!" Don practically screamed at the two evil beings.

This received an all too familiar toothy grin that none of the brothers had missed at all from Draco. "We are taking good care of him! Now."

The three eldest gasped as their apparent portable dungeon followed Draco and Shredder into a massive dimly lit room. Leo felt for his swords which were surprisingly still in his holder on his back, that made the sick feeling in his stomach slightly worse. If Draco and Shredder had just let them keep their weapons like this knowing good and well they just might escape then they must be very confident in stopping them at whatever they planned.

As they submerged into the dark room more and more it appeared the room looked as if it were a giant honey comb. All the different dungeons held their own brand of dimensional ninja turtles.

As Draco and Shredder led their dungeon to its own spot in the wall of what seemed to be an infinite amount of dungeon cells they passed by the different types of ninja turtles Don caught on to a rather sickening pattern. None of these turtles had an orange clad turtle amongst them. "What's going on here?" Don whispered to himself.

As they finally got to their spot and fit into the giant honey comb like wall of cells Draco and Shredder simply left them be. Raph quickly got his sais out and started charging towards what seemed to be plexiglass holding them in.

As soon as he made contact a brief burst of electricity went through the cell, as Don screamed out he heard the other turtles also crying out as they were also shocked. As Raph charged again both Leo and Don held him back with all their strength.

"What are you doing?! We-we gatta get out of here!"

"Raph it not only shocks our cell when you do this it shocks every cell in here!"

Raph rubbed his head and leaned against the apparent unbreakable glass. "Of course...sheesh. Well now what do we do?!"

"No! Wait! What are you doing?! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Leo, Don and Raph all looked out their cell quickly to see a pudgy version of Leo and Raph trying to hold a crying Donatello from the clutches of some foot soldiers.

"Thier so...young!" Leo exclaimed, his heart breaking a bit at the scene.

As the little Don cried out Raph growled growing fearful for the little turtles, "where's their Mikey? And why are they just taking the Don of them?"

Don shook his head, "I don't understand."

The three of them winced as more foot soldiers emerged from a doorway and clawed the little Don away from them.

The smaller Raph tried smacking one of the foot soldiers only to get thrown back in his cell.

"He was negative! He is of no use to us! He shall rot with the other negative dimensional turtles until Master Shredder and Draco figure out their sufficient use." Barked a foot soldier.

And with that the foot soldiers carried the flailing Donatello away. As they carried him away Leo rubbed his arms, it sent chills down his shell seeing other turtle families getting torn apart. "I don't understand...what did they mean by negative?"

Raph pointed towards a group of foot soldiers heading their way, "we might be finding out something soon."

Sure enough the foot soldiers removed their cell from the massive wall of cells and started moving down a corridor which lead to a hospital like atmosphere.

"What the shell...they have medical equipment everywhere." Don was starting to get anxious, he noticed it was only equipment good for drawing blood.

Each of the three brothers fell forward as the cell abruptly stopped in front of double doors. With a slight shove they opened to reveal three hospital beds leaned forward foot elite suddenly appeared and opened the cell doors. Each brother was roughly shoved onto the hospital beds and strapped tightly a terrified looking human stepped in the room. It didn't take much for the brothers to figure out that the man was probably forced to come here and do this.

Carefully he stuck each one of them and took their blood. "T-test results will be out in about 15 minutes, we're all good here."

With that the elite soldiers unstrapped and pushed the fighting ninja turtles back into the cell which they were then moved back into the same cell location in the wall they were before.

As Leo and Don sat dejected on the cell floor Raph couldn't stop pacing and slamming his fist on any hard surface he could find which sadly- was all around him. Finally it got so bad Leo had to step in, "Raphael! Calm down! It's all ganna be ok!"

"No Leo! It won't be! What if one of us is negative and not useful for what ever they are using us for?! Then we will be separated! I already got one brotha' missin'! I don't need another somewhere else!"

Leo sighed and leaned against the cell wall in defeat, "I feel the same Raph...but there's nothing we can do right now. We just have to wait it all out and fight when we have the chance. It'll be ok Raph! We have been in tougher situations."

Raph grunted then slowly chuckled a little, "aight sorry bout that, it's all good now. We got dis-"

"Turtles of the Earth dimension. Report on blood test; one negative, two positive."

The turtles looked at each other in alarm.

"Leonardo Hamato, please step forward without resistance and no one will be harmed in the process."

Raph snapped taking Leo's arm, "I don't think so!" Don joined in taking Leo's arm into his hands as well ready to fight for his oldest bro.

With an irritated sigh the foot soldier signaled their cell, sure enough a large group of foot soldiers gathered and, in a struggle, made Raph and Don let go of Leo.

Leo let himself be dragged away, already forming a future plan. He locked eyes with Raph giving him a strong glare, Raph relaxed as he stared back at Leos reassuring stare. He knew Leo had to have a good plan if he hadn't fought back against the weak foot soldiers.

Don sank to his knees, "what's going on around here?!"

Raph patted Dons shoulder, "it's ganna be aight Donnie. We're ganna figure this out and get Mikey and Leo back. Promise ya that."

At that moment a cell was wheeled past Raph and Dons cell, as it moved last them a peculiar scene was seen in it. A pale sleeping, hopefully, pair of turtles. One wearing blue and one wearing purple.

Raph rubbed at his arms, "this place gives me the creeps. Whatever is going on, it's super wrong."

Don nodded at this as he settled back against the cell wall, "I'm trying to figure out what is going on but every connection I'm trying to make just doesn't lead back to previous encounters with Draco and Shredder. Except for the fact all the Mikeys are missing...what if-"

Raph looked sicker and sicker by the minute, "do me a favor Don, get some rest and stop thinking. We're ganna need our energy for later."


	5. Thicker Then Blood

No more then an hour later both Raph and Don were startled awake as they felt their cell move forward. "Ey! What the shell is goin on here?"

The foot soldier pushing the cell simply stared blankly forward as he guided the cell down a familiar hallway.

Don looked around cautiously, his stomach sinking as he saw Draco standing at a metallic closed door.

"Welcome esteemed guests! Aw...I see Leonardo was not sufficient in this process, what a shame, I believe he would appreciate seeing his little brother."

Raph punched the bullet proof plexiglass, "if he's harmed in any way I swear I will kill you."

Draco frowned at this and pressed a button activating an electric shock, Raph and Don instantly fell to their knees as they were shocked. Draco laughed as he heard their gasps of pain, finally he pressed the button once more releasing the two turtles of their pain.

Raph panted as he looked up at Draco, "you're sick! Ya know that?! When I get outta here I'll-"

"Yes, yes you will kill me. By all means please try! I'd like a good fight. For now it's time you see your brother and perhaps...help him out a little." Draco laughed a little at this as he pushed the massive double doors open.

Raph and Don could only move their heads at this point, it hurt to move anything so they simply stayed leaned against the walls of the cell. They both tried looking around best they could, both growing mortified at what was going on.

Their were Mikeys everywhere, four floors of them, each version of Mikey were laid back lifelessly. They had needles in each of their arms which hooked up to big I.v. bags which then led to a huge container that was as tall as the room right in the center of it all, the massive container was glowing a strange color on one side and was pure red on the other. It wasn't near full, in fact it wasn't even near half way full! Don couldn't imagine how much the thing could hold.

"What the shell...all the M-Mikeys...you...your doing this again?!"

Draco smiled at the looks on their faces."Precisely, since I got all that power from just one Michelangelo the first time around I thought why not gather them all! Of course I couldn't do this all alone, I had to have a powerful ally."

"Which is why I am here to help."

Raph and Dons stomachs dropped at the sight of Shredder walking towards them.

"So what cha ganna do wit us then, huh?! Ya ganna drain us too? Is that why we're 'positive'?" Raph questioned already disgusted enough with how the whole situation was turning out.

"Oh no, you're not that important Raphael. You shall see your use soon though, shall we visit your brother?"

Don and Raph took careful inspection of the other different types of Mikeys as they passed by. Some were a bit bruised others had minor gashes on their arms or legs from where they were all rounded up roughly but other then that and their sickly pale skin they seemed to be ok.

Don didn't like how lifeless they looked, each of their I.v. bags were not even half filled yet. Suddenly Dons brain started making up scenarios for why he and Raph were positive and what they were positive for. He started shaking in fear, as he shook Raph took notice he put an arm around his shoulders. "It's ganna be ok Don...he's ganna be ok. We all will be ok soon." Raph whispered.

Don was actually comforted by Raphs words at that moment, the amount of sincerity each word held made it all the more believable. But just as the comfort had appeared it completely disappeared altogether with a simple turn.

There lay their Mikey, beaten far worse then any of the other Mikeys and strapped down on a bed, his chest making hesitant rise and falls.

Raph was pissed to say the least. "What have you done to my little brother?! I swear when I get out of here you will wish you had never been born! Ya hear me?! I will beat the living shi-"

Don placed a shaking hand over Raphs shoulder, "Draco...the other Mikeys...they- their blood wasn't near the halfway point in their I.v. bags so why does Michelangelo already have 2 filled?! How is he being supplied enough blood to live?! You can't just drain all these Mikeys! That won't help you in the long run anyways! You will run out."

Draco smiled, "this is true, in order to take over multiple dimensions I must have at least three times the blood for the ritual then what I have supplied right now. I only have about 500 Michaelangelos right now. But, wouldn't it be nice if I could drain them then as soon as they were about to run out do a blood transfusion from, oh I don't know, one of his brothers?"

Don fell back as he realized just what he, Raph and all of the other ninja turtles were positive for.

"N-no..."

Raph was trying to catch on as quickly as he could as Don fell back in shock. "So wait...lemme get this straight, ya ganna just use all these Mikeys for your stupid ritual?! Then why are there two separate sides in the big container?"

Shredder laughed as he turned to walk away, "have fun explaining all of this useless stuff Draco, I will be in the, ha, negative ninja turtle room."

Draco turned to Raph in annoyance, "because, you see one side of the container glowing? That's the positive and most powerful substance that Michelangelos blood posseses the other side is all of the Michelanglos different bloods. I have no use for that side so I will drain it once it fills."

Don shook his head, "but the first time you tried to do this...you-you."

"Drained his physical form instead of his direct blood, I know. It works the same...aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Draco laughed.

Don shook his head not even hearing the snide comment, "Mikey..." suddenly something unsettling occurred to Donatello. "Wait..." He remembered back to about a year ago. "Sh'Okanabo..."

Draco smiled, "now you are putting things together. Although Sh'Okanabo still isn't up to max strength yet thanks to Michelangelos recklessness the last time the two fought."

Don soon realized just how much trouble they were all in. With Shredder, Sh'Okanabo and Draco on one fighting force along with their foot minions they were close to unstoppable. Raph tried not to show his utter fear as he too realized what Don meant.

"That's impossible...Sh'Okanabo...Mikey killed him!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "haven't you 'killed' all three of us on several occasions?"

Raph growled, "yea...sadly you guys are like a bad rash, never go away and annoying as shell. Not to mention you three are equally ugly."

Draco growled and pressed the small remote button once more, Don and Raph let out uncontrolled whispers as they fell back. They stayed like this until Draco finally pressed the button once more, his smirk growing as he felt the utter power over them run through his veins.

"So! We need to give him a blood transfusion quickly apparently...who's going first?" Draco smiled.

Raph pushed Don lightly aside, "fine but I want this cell beside him at all times!"

Draco frowned, "if I do let you do this then Michelangelo must pay a price of some sort."

Raph glared daggers at Draco, "how in the shell is that fair? You look like you have already made him pay some sort of price! Just let us be beside him!"

Draco laughed, "what's it going to be Raph? To pay or to not to pay?"

As Raph was about to reply a small cough was heard, looking over the three beings saw that Mikey was beginning to stir, "D-Draco...I'll let you do what ever just please let them s-stay."

Dons eyes welled up with tears upon hearing Mikeys weak and vulnerable voice, "Mikey your in no condition to be beaten or anything of the sort-"

"Donnie...I can't be alone anymore. Can't do this w-without you guys beside me, want you...here...beside me." Mikeys voice broke every so often as he fought to simply stay awake.

Draco sighed as he pushed the cell next to Mikeys bed, "Well the little one has spoken!"

Don and Raph looked at him in panic, "no! No. Mikey isn't in the right state of mind to decide what decision is better he-"

"No. He has chosen for himself, I respect that and will respect his wishes."

Raph fought every urge to try and break through the glass, "respect my shell! You just wanna beat him up! You lit-"

Suddenly Mikeys heart monitor went off, "Draco please let one of us give him blood, he needs it desperately."

Draco smiled, "I believe I have an idea for Michelangelos payment so you get to stay here! If he can last about...oh say...twenty more minutes without the aid of a blood transfusion then you may stay as long as he wants you to."

Raph shook his head, "that's BS!" He then turned to Donnie, "will he be able to make it?"

Don shook his head, "I don't know...if he can he will have to fight through it...Mikey?"

"Y-yea Don..."

"You have to stay awake, no matter what! If you fall asleep you...you might not wake up."

This seemed to scare Mikey enough to motivate him, "alright...I-I can do this."

The next twenty minutes dragged on miserably as Mikeys breath got more shallow, as his breaths became more labored Raph an Dons hearts clenched even more.

Finally at the twenty minute mark Draco, who seemed a bit disappointed, opened a small slot to the unbreakable cell Don and Raph were trapped in and threw a needle in which connected over to Mikeys arm.

Raph ended up letting Don stick him first, he knew they needed to be quick so he laid back against the plexiglass and squeezed his hand into a tight fist every so often.

Don looked over at Mikey in worry, he had become very quiet through the twenty minutes which, given the circumstance, was completely understandable.

As the hour passed by Draco soon walked away officially uninterested in the rare peace the three brothers had, had in a while.

Mikey started coming to late into the hour, confusion overcoming him.

Don sighed, "your ok Mikey. Everything's ok. You feeling better?"

Mikey nodded, "can't move alot...everything is kinda fuzzy Donnie...where's Raph an Leo?"

Don rubbed at the back of his neck anxiously, "well you can't see Raph from where your sitting but he's laying down in this thing, he's giving you some blood."

Mikeys eyes widened at that, "oh...ok...um...where's Leo?"

Don looked down, "he...well they took him away for now. But we're going to get him back! Don't you worry about that! Ok?"

Mikey nodded a little unable to hold his eyes open anymore, "m'kay...promise you will be here when I wake up?"

Don smiled and nodded confidently, "gatcha Mikey, rest easy, we will be right here."

As Mikey fell asleep Don let himself slide down hopelessly next to a sleeping Raph, tears finally flooding his eyes and spilling down his face.

"We'll be right here."

**More action is promised for the next chapter!**


End file.
